Found You Finally
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Several ways Bella and Edward could met and the one time they actually did. As well as what's after. Set in a universe where Bella is an immortal mutant with bone (and later on metal) claws, much like one of my favorite Marvel heroes. Aside from that (and a knack for trouble) there's not much she has in common with her dead brother. (Her remaining one, however... is another story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Edward Cullen has been moping for the better part of a century. What happens when his reason comes back? OR: Bella Swan has Wolverine-esque powers and enough attitude to hold her own, so no, Doc, she's not going to die because some stupid disease killed her husband. She's got plans thank you very much-! Oh... well then. Hey, Tony! (Warning: cursing/mentions suicide)

* * *

She rocked back on her heels as the person inside walked toward her at an easy, measured pace. The door opened and a beautiful woman with soft, motherly features and warm, orange eyes stared back at her.

"I don't suppose the Doctor is in?" She murmured, a hint of accent slipping through. She usually did that when she was nervous. The woman's eyes lit up but she shook her head.

"Carlisle should be back from work soon. You're welcome to come in and wait for him if you'd like." She offered.

She nodded and blinked her thanks as the vampiress led her into the living room.

"Who's this?" A young blonde girl with the same orange eyes flitted down the stairs, followed by a large, brawny man with dark hair and dimples.

"No one of consequence." The newcomer chuckled, voice humorless. "Stopping by to visit a friend."

"How do you know our father?" The brawny man asked.

"Not my story."

"Bullshit." A new voice snorted. The man she was looking for shut the door behind him and loped past her easily, eyes on his wife.

"Nice to see you too, Doc."

He didn't bother responding until Esme whopped the side of his head.

"Really?" He groused. She stared and him and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Isabella. It's good to see you as well." Carlisle deadpanned.

"Better." She snorted.

"What do you want?" The doctor asked, impatient.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You don't call, you don't write… and then you show up in the middle of the day and take over my house like it's your own, so you must want something."

That gave Bella pause. He was right. She'd done her best to stay as far away as possible, because Carlisle Cullen brought nothing but old memories, and she was done being depressed… or she wanted to be.

"Something pulled me here." She admitted. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's not any of you."

"That's surprising… I hope you find what you're looking for. You can take one of the guest rooms in the meantime."

"What makes you say that?" Bella asked.

"This sounds like a journey, and those usually take more than one day. Take a seat, put your feet up, kid. Surely you've gotten up to something in the past few decades."

"I should be asking you the same. You've got some new companions."

"Yeah, got bored."

"So you turned a bunch of kids into vampires? That's a bold-faced lie, Carlisle Cullen."

"What do you know?"

"You wouldn't drink from the dead on a battlefield. No way in hell you've been anything less than your God-forsaken wholesome All-American self."

"That's British thank you." He scowled.

"And I'm Canadian. Big whoop. Point is, there's a story behind these cats, and I'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, besides giving the gift of eternal life, what the hell have you been up to?"

"Jack shit, I tell you. Nothing important, nothing fun. The War was my last foray into American culture, and you damn well know it. I'm sick of people."

"And yet you've got at least three more living with you?"

"Six, actually. Where are the others?"

"Hunting, I assume." The blond offered coolly. A vibrating sound killed any hope of response and Carlisle picked up his phone, visibly confused.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked when the call connected.

"You can't let her leave!" A shrill, female voice blasted through the phone.

"Alright…wasn't planning on it."

"Good. We'll be there is a few seconds and he's caught her scent… he's going wild, dad! I've never seen him this… emotional. 3...2...1, and-." They cut off as someone barrelled through the already open door and froze completely.

"Huh, and here I thought she was lying." The familiar voice mused.

"You heard that too, right?" Bella asked, gaze not wavering from Carlisle.

"Yes." He sounded far too amused for her liking… "You should turn around, Bells."

"Good. Just making sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything." She assured him as she whirled to face the newcomer. "God, it would be just my luck to wake up and find all this gone-."

She broke off when the bronze-haired boy smothered her in a hug.

"Holy shit." He muttered. "How is it that even after all this time you still smell like strawberries and gunpowder?"

"No clue." She snorted. "At least your hair stayed the same."

"I know, it's ridiculous!" They broke apart and dissolved into snickers at the looks on the others' faces.

"Um…"

"Oh, yay! He found her!" The shrill voice from five minutes ago squealed.

"You knew?!" Edward growled, whirling on the pixie-like vampire who had just spoken.

"I knew there was something about her, but other than that I knew nothing." She admitted.

Bella sank onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

"You remember how to breathe or do you need help with that?" Edward snarked as he sat beside her.

"Fuck you, Tony."

"What, now? There are people around, Bells. That's just sick!"

"I hate your entire life." She growled in response.

"Love you too, Princess. What've you been up to?"

"Nothing fun. I enlisted in the second War to end all wars about ten years after I left Chicago, so there was that. Not much fun it was. The usual stuff. Met the Doctor, over there. That was Interesting, I'll give you that." She chuckled. "He was so determined not to have red eyes that he starved for half the war. Kept himself busy, for the most part. Even when the Nazis captured him, he managed to hold out. First thing he did when he got home was kiss his wife and gorge himself full of Bambis and Simbas and all the other forest critters. Never seen that bastard move so fast. It was funny."

"What else set you off?" Edward wondered.

"Say what?"

"You got worse, don't deny it."

"I thought you were dead, asshole!"

"I sure wished I was." He grumbled into her hair.

"If I weren't getting over the shock of you being alive, I would slap you for that."

"Sure, Bells."

"Seriously, I thought you were the normal one."

"I'm better at playing human, there's a difference."

"I'll give you that one."

"Stop avoiding my question."

"My entire squad ended up dying off toward the end." Bella huffed after a few moments. "'Cept for the Doc, but there was a close call… anyway, there was this one mission where we got completely made and it ended with Mike getting roasted via flamethrower and John getting shot full of holes. After that Nickey blew her brains out and poor Chuck got captured and we never saw him again."

"What happened to Carlisle?"

"Nazi scientists. Not to be confused with German scientists, because Germans are perfectly fine. It's the Nazis you gotta keep an eye out for. Anyhow, they tortured him for info, found out he wasn't human, and when he outlived their need to move on, they tried to roast him along with whatever else they kept in that gas-covered shack. God forbid the poor bastard kill any of them to save his own goddamned skin, you fucking masochist!" Bella snapped toward her friend. "At any rate, I got him out and now here he is… and here the rest of you lot are."

"I'm sure I speak for all of them when I say thank you." Edward muttered.

"I didn't do it for them." She yawned. "Or for you. Maybe Esme. Yeah, Esme would have been completely pissed and I was not looking forward to that. You would have liked Mike, Tony. He was smart, that boy. Had a sister waiting on him, but of course he didn't make it back so… yeah. He asked me to look after his family." Bella informed him.

"And did you?"

"Yeah. That's probably part of the reason I came back too. Stubborn boy, he was… I didn't want him to die."

"No one wanted to die." Edward snorted. "Why would his family be here?"

"This is where he grew up. With his dad and his sister. Got a grandson now. Ran into him the other day. The boy shares his name, but that's about it. Fucking disgrace, that poor idiot. Needs to use what's between his ears rather than his legs." She scoffed.

"Mike Newton tried to hit on you?"

"The high schooler, not the army boy. Army boy was awesome. You really would have liked him."

"Alright," Edward offered. "Sorry I didn't get to meet him."

"Yeah," She yawned. "Me too."

"Sleep, Princess. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Sure, Tony. You know the rules."

She was out like a light after that, and Edward eased her onto the couch.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

"I know, right?" Carlisle snickered. "Who'd have thought."

"We got real fucking lucky, I'll give you that." He scowled. "I guess it's a good thing I never found her… after."

"Call me selfish, but I have to agree with you there."

"How was she, then?"

"Depressed, at first. Then she started opening up, having fun. It took a lot, though. And I guess it was good to see a familiar face. Didn't think I'd see her after the first one."

"You saw her in World War I?"

"Briefly, I'll say. More of an observance on either part. At any rate, she got her head out of the ground long enough to bother focusing on me. And Mike. And Nickey…. Mostly me and Mike, but that was more because he had common sense. Other than that, she was as normal as she could be."

"Did she talk about me?"

"She wasn't ready. All she said was that her husband died. Got choked up if anyone asked about it. I swear, I'd have done more if I'd known, but like I implied earlier, she's something of a roamer."

"Not much could keep her in one place, that's for sure." Edward groused as he got to his feet.

"Don't stay out too long. You don't know when she'll wake up. You know how she gets."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back before dinner. Just need to clear my head."


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens had school. I met up with them afterward and, much to the blonde girl's chagrin, was let in for the first time.

I pat the seat beside me and Edward rolled his eyes, but sat down anyway.

"Good boy," I snickered. He flashed me a look as I readjusted myself, forcing him to be my footrest. "I've trained you well."

The blonde looked disgusted and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you lot standing around for? Is this not your house?!"

Edward laughed as the others scrambled to take their seats.

"Damn, I missed you." He chuckled. I scoffed. Suck-up.

"Nice to see you too."

"What's life been like for you teenagers anyway? I wouldn't know." I smirked. Edward scowled and aimed a swat for the side of my head, which I narrowly avoided. "You're rusty, Anthony. That'll have to change." He shot me a look of panic.

"I sense a fair amount of pain in my future," He groaned and sank into the couch. "Say it ain't so, Bella."

"Quit whining, Masen. It'll be good for you."

"My experience tells me otherwise." A new voice snorted. Bella's gaze snapped toward the door, where her blonde friend held the door open for his wife.

"Esme! I absolutely love what you've done with the place. It's beautiful, really!" The girl chirped as she untangled herself from Edward and skipped over to the couple.

"It's nice to see you too, Bella." Esme purred warmly. "And thank you."

"Good to see you haven't thrown yourself off a cliff while we were gone." Her husband sneered playfully.

"I sure as hell wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She snapped back. "...You don't get to judge."

"I'm not, honest.

_Their tent was big enough to fit five people, but it was still very small and easy to transport. They couldn't afford the luxury of barracks on a mission, and the doctor stayed with their squad at all times, clearly capable of holding his own. That said, everyone knew that Isabella Swan and Carlisle Cullen were different from normal people, and they often stuck together in case something unexpected occurred. Bella got sick during the night, thrashing about and striking at anything within grabbing distance. Even Paulson wasn't enough to keep her at bay, and he was one of the stronger ones. Apparently the doctor had some hidden strength because he was able to wrestle the stricken girl into a corner of the tent and keep her there, although not without struggle. _

_"Damn, Cullen, get some!" _

_Chuck Paulson snickered at the sight of the sick girl squirming under him for the 7th time that night. _

_"Crack another joke, Paulson and I swear you will regret it!" Carlisle snapped out. _

_"You idiot!" Mike Newton was one of the snipers in their tent. "Do you want her to kill you? Because if he lets her up then that's exactly what she's going to do! We saw how she was earlier and you know damn well that Doc is the only reason we're not smears on the ground. Keep your fucked up ideas to yourself and go to sleep!" _

"Your boy was smart, I'll give you that."

"Smart enough to get roasted?"

"It was get roasted or get cheesed. He made a decision. You can't fault him that."

"Honestly, I'd rather get cheesed."

"You're bulletproof."

"And fireproof, let's not forget."

"No, I'd actually rather forget that… particular incident."

Carlisle actually looked something close to embarrased, but there was something…darker there, Edward realized. Then he was engulfed in fire and far too weak to even think, let alone escape and _what'shappeningdeargoddon'tletme__**die**__! _

Something jerked him back to his senses and the others stared at him in shock.

"What-?"

"I've told you all time and again that there's a price for abusing your powers. Now you at least know why."

"That…" Edward rasped, throat feeling dry. "That happened to you?"

Carlisle nodded.

"I was weak. Can't remember when I fed before I was captured and God forbid they find out what I really was… at any rate, I didn't eat them. They tried all kinds of things, electricity, water; it didn't work on me. I could hold my breath indefinitely and I didn't know much. I was just the medic. I went where my team did, where I was needed. I stuck by that and they gave up. For a while they left me alone, having exhausted all their resources. Imagine my surprise when the lightning scorched my skin. Or do you think I wear sleeves and scarves for the hell of it?" Carlisle snorted. "Granted I do. I rather like my scarves. At any rate, they'd soaked the shack I was kept in with gasoline. I try to escape, I burn before I'm on my feet, let alone to the door. Bella was stupid enough to get me out and carry me back to base. Couldn't walk for shit and had no blood in forever. There was no way in hell I was getting anywhere on my own. So yes, I almost got roasted. It was not pleasant, Edward. Maybe this'll teach you some self-control."

It's okay, Tony, you'll learn someday." Bella simpered, running a hand through his hair.

"Meanie." Edward scowled.

"Hey, you know what? You have stuff in common with one of my favorite Marvel characters!" She snickered mischievously.

"Why are you comparing me to Iron Man for the 12th time?"

"You share names and status as myths." Edward popped an eye open and bounced his hand off the top of her head.

"Go walk through fire." The redhead scoffed.

"Next time you try that you'll regret it."

"Crack another joke and you'll land flat on your ass, Swan!" Edward hissed. Carlisle laughed.

"Touchy," Bella snorted, hopping to her feet.

"I forgot how pathetic you two could be."

"You better pray to God that you weren't talking to me." The girl hissed, voice like ice.

"Even if I wasn't, God wouldn't save me from getting roasted over a spit. I survived two wars and a decade with you. What the hell makes you think I'm that stupid?"

"Who knows? All this domestic crap getting shoved down your throat would make any normal man go soft."

Carlisle shot the girl a look.

"If you insist." He offered. "Been anywhere interesting lately?"

"Italy is nice during the summer, and the wine is to die for, Car! Makes me wish I could get drunk."

"You mean you spent who knows how much time dragging me to bar after bar for your God-forsaken drinking contests and you never felt the effects? Not even for a second?"

"Hell no! Who needs wine when you've got war? Insanity'll do it real nice, nowadays."

"Indeed," Carlisle hummed. "And what the hell have I told you about going to Italy?"

"Your so-called royalty doesn't scare me, Car. I'm not particularly fond of the horror stories, though. Seen enough blood for my lifetime."

"Then what the fuck were you doing?"

"You said the vampires were there, not that that would stop me."

"I said go at your own risk. If any other vampire finds out about your healing powers you'll be the most wanted human in the world, and there's fuck all I could do to stop it. What, are you a masochist now?"

"No, I'm done with that. I'm just not scared of some stupid blood-suckers who think they can boss me around. I'll go where I want and not one of your kind is gonna stop me. Besides, my blood can be poisonous to vampires, so they can try for a drink at their own fucking risk. See how those bastards like the idea of burning from the inside out."

"My ultimate goal is to never find out the answer." Carlisle groused. "Anything else I should know about?" A sharp, loud "clink!" made the blonde's head snap up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope!" The girl chirped, sheathing the giant metal claws that had previously sliced through the air. "You have General William Stryker to thank for that."

"Stryker… wasn't he that crazy asshole who was trying to round up people with powers like yours?"

"Mutants, yes, but I escaped. Freed most of them. Killed Stryker. And his team. And the guards. And-."

"Yes, we know, dear. You've killed a shit-ton of people. No need to go rehashing all that." Edward offered dryly.

"Thank you, Edward." Carlisle groused. "You just can't keep your paws clean, can you?"

"I really do try, Doc. It's just trouble keeps sneaking up on me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Claws get any sharper, Gato?" Edward wondered. Bella twitched and scratched the back of her neck, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "C'mon, Gato. There's obviously something different about them. The smell is only a little off. It can't be that bad."

She rolled her eyes and the familiar claws popped out with a strange sound, like grating metal... then he saw them.

"Isabella," he growled.

"I made a choice and it kind of backfired a few years ago. They wanted their weapon back and I wasn't having that. That's what's been up since the war." She admitted.

"Why would you go back to Stryker? You said you knew he was bad news."

"Too much death in too short a time period. I should have been able to make more of an impact."

"You still blame yourself for the ambush." Carlisle realized.

Bella didn't respond, and that was answer enough.

"And what, you thought he would just give you what you wanted and that's it?"

"I wasn't thinking straight!" She burst out.

"What happens if he finds you again? What if he finds out about vampires?"

"I took care of it. Stryker's team were the only ones who saw my face and Stryker's the only one who knows me personally. He's such a paranoid bastard that the secret died with him."

"And you know this how?" He deadpanned. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to give you the exact details or can I just say that I know he's dead?"

"I get it, Bella. You just shouldn't have had to."


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Edward Cullen did when he saw his wife on their doorstep was clutch the wall and rub his temples, sure that this was some sort of hallucination. There was no way in Hell she was alive, looking exactly the same way she always did. Granted vampires couldn't hallucinate, there had to be some kind of precedent for this. There was simply no explanation for what his eyes told him his brain was processing.

"You're late."  
"I'm shocked you waited."

"Coming back to life isn't much of a surprise in your line of work."

"I'll bet." She chuckled.

"Although I wasn't expecting to see the results myself." He admitted.

They held each other's gazes for a few more seconds before she burst into laughter.

"This is not funny!" He whined, dragging her inside and shutting the door. She snickered into his shirt and he just held her in his arms, taking in the scent that had barely changed over the last century.

She stopped after a few seconds and pulled back to look at him.

"Trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere that you can't come with."

"Liar." He groused playfully.

"At least I tried." She shrugged before turning to greet the rest of the household.

"Hey Doc, Mrs. Esme, good to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too, dear." Esme murmured warmly. "You're sharing with Edward, yes? We'll get your clothes and everything in the morning, when you can pick out what you like. For now you should get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The girl yawned. "C'mon, Tones. You gotta start helping me count sheep."

"I can't sleep anymore, Bells." Edward purred warmly as he guided his wife up the stairs.

"Then read a book." She grumbled sleepily. "'Cause ya ain't movin' on my watch."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

"Who is she?"

"His wife."

"Edward had a wife?! Since when?"

"Since he was seventeen, I'm sure, but they met a few years before that. She's his whole world, and I know the same applies to her... I've met her twice before this, we served as medics in both World Wars, though hers was more a disguise. She's a fighter if I ever saw one."

Carlisle sounded strangely proud about that fact.

"No clue what happened to her afterward. I tried looking for her but by then she'd disappeared again. I didn't start asking questions until the second time. She was more comfortable answering then. And even still all I knew was that she had just been to Chicago and her family died in the outbreak. No names, nothing to identify. She was so torn up over it that we didn't dare to ask anything else."


	5. Chapter 5

He'd finally managed to get the house to himself. It was rare, considering that he housed six other vampires, but it happened and he was completely alone with the knowledge that Esme was safe with the kids. He hadn't felt peace like this in a long time; just after he returned to his wife and son after the war was through. His memories haunted him like no other, and he was glad that he found a way to shield his mind and direct his thoughts appropriately because no one else should dare see what he'd been through, not even his snoop of a mindreading son, Edward. Especially not him. He was still young and so painfully naive. He wouldn't understand...

He was interrupted from darker musings by a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, a voice that took him right back to where he'd started...

The door was being knocked on. He rose to his feet with stiff movements and yanked open the offending object. There stood a person he hadn't seen in many years, looking much the same as she had when they parted. This was not good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice had the strangest vision and all she and Edward could glean from it was that their father was in danger. The six remaining members of the family raced back to confront the person who dared to attack Carlisle Cullen!

Needless to say they returned to find the house completely in tact but the coven master and his would-be assailant were nowhere in sight.

That changed seconds later, when Carlisle raced out of the forest at full speed, doing his best to look behind him while moving forward as quickly as he could. He lasted a few moments before he scowled

"Fuck this. Edward, come get your girl before I rip her fucking head off." He snapped as another figure burst out if the trees, pelting toward the annoyed doctor. Carlisle ducked at the last moment and the figure collided with Edward, who had frozen at Carlisle's words and now lay prone under the newcomer, a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with skin slightly less pale than theirs. Her clothes were surprisingly intact, given that she'd been chasing their leader through the forest some moments prior. And now she stared at Edward, both of them standing where they previously fell. And he was staring at her.

Then she collapsed, and Edward sprang into action; scooping her up and walking into the house to set her on the couch.

"Fucking finally." Carlisle grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

He always disappears on this day. The family has come to expect it now, because every year since they met him, Edward Cullen has never been around on September 13th. It's a thing, apparently, and he never tells them why. They figure out that he's mourning someone later down the road, but they never figure out who. It could be a friend, a sister he never mentioned, his parents, but they never figure it out and he never tells them. That changes when the girl arrives.

Alice had told him to stay home this time. It was 2008, and something was going to happen. They didn't know what, because Alice hadn't seen everything, but according to her visions he had stayed this day, and whatever happened brought him to life in a way they'd never seen.

Edward shook his head fondly, sadness tempering the anger he felt. Alice was rarely wrong, and he'd been selfish all this time. They probably wondered where he went and what he did for the entire day, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them about her. Besides, she was gone when he woke up, likely grieving his loss on her own terms, and she, like the rest of the people they interacted with, thought he was dead. That would keep her away from the places they used to having and he didn't know what to do now. He'd scoured world a million times over and there was no sign of her. People had seen her, a sad young woman with soulful brown eyes and a dark past, but by the time he reaches them, she's been gone for a number of months, years, decades… God, it seemed like he would never catch up. So every year on that day, he tracked her and the rest of that year was spent waiting for her to reach him. If Alice's vision was to be believed, she would find him today.

"Besides, there's a new girl starting today. You would've missed her if you'd gone off like you usually do." Somehow, Emmett managed to bring the subject around to school. School was safe. Nothing happened at school. So he went. And it turned out to be simultaneously the best and worst decision of his immortal life.

* * *

She's been on the move since the end of the Second World War, since the end of the first one, since the end of her life with her family in 1900 She hadn't been running long when she met Edward Cullen, had been 17 for exactly 14 years past what she should have been when she moved to Chicago. Met Edward when he was 13. Those were the best years of her life. She'd been able to let herself go and live for those few years. Unfortunately, as with all things in life, the good times came to an end. The Spanish Flu ran rampant through America, people were dying left and right and all she could do was watch. Eventually, it took Edward's parents. Eventually, it took Edward himself. Everything after that was a dark haze that she only went back through when she was at her most vulnerable. Which was all the time. But she was getting better now, and isolation wasn't the best idea in the long run. She had been away long enough that people wouldn't recognize her, or at the very least would see her as a descendent of the young girl they once knew. And while she was isolated from the world at large, she kept up with trends enough to fit in as a regular 17 year old for this generation. As… ridiculous as they could be.

Having made one last round of her favorite haunts in Chicago, she was now headed for the small town of Forks, Washington. It was the perfect test-run for her integration, a small town on the coast. Her favorite weather, the right amount of people, it also wasn't that far from the small town she'd already been in. Slightly bigger, and they would be more nosy, but it would be great! The pessimist in her reminded her of the last time she allowed herself to settle down, of what happened to Edward. No way was she going to let anyone get close enough to lose, because everyone died. She could only recall one man she knew of who was still alive and well, an old war friend from her time as a medic. She had split herself between working with Dr. Cullen to keep their small covert team alive, and keeping her own lust for battle in check. She wasn't a soldier. She had no place on the battlefield, according to everyone she'd ever met. Women were too weak, too frail, too small-minded, too emotional to ever take their place as equals alongside men in any way. Her medical mentor had encouraged her to prove her team wrong and she was more than happy to. That was another time to keep close, that ended so very badly…

Bella Swan shook herself out and proceeded to cover her motorcycle. Ironically enough, it wasn't raining like it had the past few days, but the sun was nowhere in sight, smothered by dark clouds that promised a flood later. She might as well enjoy it while she could.


	7. Found You Finally

News flash, vampires can sleep. They can perform most bodily functions required of humans, actually, because reanimated means they were dead before. Well… now they're not, so why shouldn't they be able to sleep? They can run and whatnot. Wouldn't you get tired if you had super speed and strength and had to spend a whole day maxing that out to fit in with some friends? Well Emmett Cullen doesn't recommend you try that. You'll flop as soon as you get home. One thing vampires can't do, among all of their attributes, is have children. But Carlisle and Esme figured out why a long time ago. Women change, see, and while vampires can eat and drink in small amounts, it doesn't convert to nutrition for them. No, that'd be blood. Only blood. Because that doesn't run through their veins. Because reanimated. So all that exposition was to explain why a vampire was panting as he raced through the forest, straining his super eyesight as he searched for a companion he hadn't seen in almost a century.

"Okay, fuck this. I know you're around here somewhere, but I'm tired. I'm going home. Find me when you're done messing with my head." He snapped before turning in half a circle and racing back for his house at moderate speed.

The pair of them sprinted into the clearing, both smacking Esme's hands one nanoseconds after the other. The newcomer crashed into Edward, while Carlisle stopped himself short and swept Esme into a hug.

"Look who found me, love!" He chirped. The remaining vampires stood frozen as the newcomer extracted herself from their so-called youngest. Or tried.

See, Edward had frozen when she crashed into him and let himself be bowled over. But it shouldn't have been possible. Unless…

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." His voice rang out quietly, but apparently it was the loudest thing in the world, because the newcomer winced.

"It… seemed like a good idea at the time?" She offered weakly.

Why weren't they getting up? How did this girl even know Edward? The redhead never really mentioned anyone from his past, so to see this girl be so cavalier with him was… strange, to say the least. Especially since anyone from Edward's past should either be dead or far, far older than she looked.

"What are you?" Alice blurted out.

"She smells like no metal I've ever put my nose to." Jasper added. "But it's nothing obvious… so it must be subcutaneous. But that makes no goddamned sense!"

"Exactly." Edward sneered, hopping to his feet and dragging the newcomer to hers as well. "Because there was no guarantee it'd go where it was supposed to! Was there, Isabella?"

"You gave up a shit ton of rights when you fucked off and died, jackass. Don't go getting a swelled head just because I made an appearance."

"You've lost some brain cells if think I'm trying to get you to do anything you weren't already going to. I'm wondering what possessed you to go to Stryker when you're the one who told me to-."

"Hold the fuck up, you told me Stryker was batshit!" Carlisle exclaimed. "And I know you didn't have those blades during the war, so when'd you get 'em?"

"And _why_?" Edward tacked on, heartbroken.

"This is definitely not how I expected my day to go." Bella groaned, rubbing her temples with an aggravated sigh. "I'll answer your questions when I'm good and ready, but the short of it is that I got sick of running in the early 70's."

"That'll have to be enough for now." Carlisle muttered darkly.

Edward just stared at the girl.

"How long do you plan on staying?" He asked, defeated.

"I'm not leaving you." His mate grumbled.

"Pardon me if I don't believe that." Edward scowled.

"You'll have to take my word for it."

Edward snorted and raced into the woods without another word.

The newcomer snickered and turned to stare at Carlisle.

"And just where does he think he's going?" She asked, voice teetering toward hysterics.

"See for yourself." The doctor scoffed.

The girl dipped her head to Carlisle and Esme in turn before bounding into the woods.

"Damn near half a century of this could have been avoided if I'd just asked a few more questions." Carlisle snorted darkly. "Who the fuck Tony was, for instance. Good God, I never even thought of it."

"Which is not your fault." Esme insisted. "And not something you could have rectified even if you did know. Edward was lost to us then, and there was no guarantee Bella wouldn't have claimed you a liar and left either way."

"Would have been nice to find out for myself." The blond patriarch sneered. "But your word shall suffice enough."

Carlisle stormed into the house and up the stairs. The click of the lock to his study told the remaining vampires that he was to be left alone.

"I think some explanation would be in order." Jasper murmured politely. Esme nodded.

"It's the least I can do." She groused before heading for the kitchen.

"As you may have figured out sometime in the last century or so, Edward's been… rather despondent. Probably not helped by the fact that everyone ended up in pairs, but that can't exactly be helped… he never talked about Bella. Carlisle and I never found out who he was missing, just that they were previously a person of interest and rather crucial to him. The fact that it was Bella… well, Carlisle might blame himself for not seeing that right away-."

Something crashing against a wall upstairs made Esme pause in her chopping onions and glare at the ceiling.

"You're being ridiculous and you know it!" She snapped before she resumed chopping and talking.

"As I said, Carlisle can blame himself all he likes but holy shit, was that a long shot. Keep in mind, _Edward's_ the telepath. And he's not the most forthcoming with information. So we never knew who he'd lost. Now, Carlisle met Bella in a field hospital in World War II. Considering Edward's timeline, I'd guess she was equally… saddened. God, that's nowhere near the right word."

"Unhinged, for starters." Carlisle scoffed from but the stairs. None of them had even heard the door open, let alone his footsteps.

"Walking on walls again?" Esme purred, irritatingly sweet.

"Can't let that girl get the best of me twice." Carlisle groused. "Anyway,Bella was a nurse at a pop-up hospital near one of the concentration camps. Oh boy, was I ridiculously lucky then. We spent most of the time attached to the unit I was in, but at some point I got myself captured by Nazis."

"Don't worry, they're all dead." Bella lilted from by the front door.

"You need to work on evening out your stance. I heard you both a mile back." Carlisle advised. Bella nodded and joined the group in the kitchen, Edward matching her every step.

"He spent a couple weeks in that hellhole, and that's only because I got distracted keeping the boys alive. Doc Cullen makes it look easy as hell, but it was all I could do not to just string them all up in a tree somewhere and finish the whole damned war myself."

"Bit of a task, even for you." Carlisle chuckled.

"And I'm not nearly so arrogant to dare. Still, those idiots were worth it, I guess. Anyway, I'm something of a roamer. It's in my family's history. We never stick to one place for too long unless something compels us. And we try not to let that happen too often. Emotions suck."

Edward scoffed.

"You don't get any say!" She hissed to her companion.

"Well, you did leave when you couldn't handle your own grief, so-."

"Fuck you!" She snapped.

"Didn't peg you as one for exhibition." Edward drawled sourly.

"You-." The woman, Bella, choked on her words. "I've taught you far too well." She groaned.

"And I'll not hear any of it,same as I ask the rest of them. I'd prefer at least the notion of privacy." Carlisle interjected. Bella shot him a look.

"You know better." She warned. "At any rate, I wasn't myself after supposedly losing my husband and as I said earlier, my family doesn't do emotions well. Never have, probably never will. But yeah, I fucked off to war, pretended to play nurse and kept that blond bastard over there from going insane himself. You'd think, being a vampire and all, that drinking fresh blood from newly dead men wouldn't be a problem but I had to run into the poor jackass with morals who was determined to never drink from a human. Lucky him, I'm not human. Lucky me, I heal fast and apparently vampire venom does this real nice thing where it goes into the bloodstream and numbs whatever part of my arm he drank from. Was hilarious to see his expression after I shoved my hand in his face for about the fiftieth time off him starving himself. Stubborn piece of shit just decided that if he couldn't find a deer then he'd not have anything."


End file.
